A hybrid cloud is an interaction between private and public clouds. Computing resources may be orchestrated between the private and public clouds to provide services to consumers. The private cloud may include a platform designed for use by a single consumer. The public cloud may include a platform having computing resources shared between multiple consumers. As a private cloud is designed to suit a particular consumer's requirements, the processes for invoking requests for particular resources, or other communication within a private cloud, may vary substantially from one private cloud to another designed by a different consumer. Extending multiple private-cloud platforms into a shared public-cloud platform may cause communication issues, such as translating or understanding requests by consumers to providers of computing resources available through the hybrid cloud.